FRAN McKay
by McKay Rulez
Summary: Things go differently in "Be All My Sins Remember'd". FRAN lives instead of dies. Now Rodney and Sam have to watch over their creation/child. Ships: Sam/Rodney/FRAN (Family ship) "Be All My Sins Remember'd" What if? 'Verse
1. Creation

_Disclaimer_!: I don't own Stargate Atlantis or any of it's characters.  
 _Summary:_ Things go differently in "Be All My Sins Remember'd". Fran lives instead of dies. Now Rodney and Sam have to watch over their creation/child.  
Ships: Sam/Rodney/Fran (Family ship)  
"Be All My Sins Remember'd" What if? 'Verse

* * *

 **Chapter 1. Creation**

Sam heard a knock and looked up. Rodney was standing in the office doorway looking at her. She could see the wheels in his head turning even from here but she could also see his expression which meant she probably wasn't going to like what that brain of his had cooked up. "Come in, Rodney."

Rodney stepped in and launched into talking, taking no time for pleasantries as he showed her his tablet with data from his lab. "Look we can do this.."

"I already know McKay.. Why did you need my help?" She asked with a smirk as she looked at the data. She knew if he did he'd never admit it.

"What? No." Rodney gave her an odd look then shook his head. "What I do need.. is you permission..."

Carter gazed at the code. She looked up at him. "You want to build a human Replicator?.. Rodney.." She shook her head.

"Look, I know it's not ideal but it's the only way." He pointed to a section on the tablet. "Look. There's no way to make the cube stable. It wasn't designed to make simple objects like that, puzzling I know but it's true."

Sam stared at the data. She was sure there would be a way but she doubted they had the time to do it in. "It could be a security risk."

"Not if we completely minimize the base code. Strip it down to as few necessary lines as possible, get rid of it's replicating command codes and it's way to connect to the others and we'll be good to go." Rodney reasoned.

Sam wasn't sure about this but it was their only option at this point. "Fine lets get to work."  
She stood up and followed McKay to his lab.

* * *

Sam had missed work like this. Reading reports and telling people what to do just wasn't the same as hands on work.. Even if it had to be with McKay. Though she found herself not minding him as much anymore. Atlantis had changed him and it was for the better. They where working at record speeds together. She knew they'd be done way before their time was up.

"Uh.. Thanks by the way." Rodney said as he worked on his section of the coding.

Sam frowned. "For what?"

"For sticking up for me.. I uh.. I heard you yelled at Colonel Ellis in my defence.."

Sam looked up from her computer at him. He kept his eyes down and kept typing.  
"No problem... I'd do that for anyone of my people."

"You'd consider me one of your types of people?" Rodney asked, his eyes finally gazing to the side at her.

"Yes." Sam stopped when she noticed him grin. "Not like that..."

"Sure sure.. You tell yourself that... But we all know I'm your favourite." Rodney smirked.

Sam sighed and shook her head.

Once the coding was finished being stripped down they stood in front of the nanite creation construction table. Armed guards took position on either side of them, guns pointed and ready as a precaution. Rodney pressed the Execute button on his tablet and suddenly the nanites reformed themselves into a human shape. Once it was done Sam and Rodney stared down at a brown haired, fair skinned female.

"Hello." She said, looking up at them.

Sam gave a quick glance to Rodney who turned away and starting messing with his tablet. Sam looked back to the new female and gave a cautious smile. "Hello. My name is Samantha Carter."

The female looked around her. Their where guards who kept staring at her, fingers on their P90's triggers. She turned and looked back at Sam. "Samantha?"

"Yes." Sam nodded. This was odd. It reminded her of Fifth.

The female looked to Rodney. "And you are?"

Rodney turned back to them. "Huh? Oh, Rodney. Dr. Rodney McKay."

The female nodded. "Nice to meet you." She told them with a calm smile.

Rodney's eyes shifted to Sam warily, then looked back to the female. "Uh, like wise?"

* * *

Sam and Rodney began more scans evaluating her, making sure she couldn't edit her own code to add what they had removed. When Zelenka returned to the lab, he was a little stunned that Sam had allowed Rodney to make a human Replicator, let alone help in the creation of it. He decided not to press his doubts over the wisdom of the decision, (Well at least not spoken in English), since Carter was in charge and the Replicator seemed non-threatening enough.

After a while of looking all about the room, taking in her surroundings, the Replicator looked at Sam, Rodney and Radek. "Is Replicator my name?" She asked, curious as that was what she had been referred too as the Scientists talked amongst themselves.

Sam turned to look at her. "That's what we call your.. people."

"You're made up of nanites. Tiny machines that.." Rodney waved his hand around to emphasize a point. "Replicate. Hence Replicator."

"But I don't replicate." The female stated.

"No." Rodney replied as he messed with his tablet. "You don't."

"So.. I'm not a Replicator?" She asked.

Carter looked between the female and Rodney. Deciding to let him handle it, if he really did feel like he had to answer her questions.

Rodney closed his eyes. "You're made of nanites. So.. Yes..."

"Do I have a name?" She asked.

"A name?" Rodney looked at the girl confused. "You're 'Replicator'. Simple enough."

"If I don't replicate, Replicator wouldn't be a proper name. Right?"

"Well..." Rodney frowned. "Why would you need a name?"

She tilted her head. "You all have names? Why do you need them?"

"To identify ourselves from each other. We are individuals." Rodney replied. He wiggled his fingers. "So... You want a name?" He asked.

The female nodded. Rodney thought for a moment. "FRAN."

Sam looked up from her laptop. "Rodney?"

"What? She asked for a name!" Rodney defended.

"And you named her Fran?" Sam replied.

"Friendly Replicator ANdroid. Fran. Yes." Rodney raised his chin in defiance.

Sam rolled her eyes.

The Replicator looked on for a moment, then nodded to Rodney. "Fran. I like this name Father."

Rodney looked uneasy. "Father?"

"You are my creator are you not?"

"Well.. Yeah." Rodney admitted.

FRAN nodded her head as if saying, 'well that settles it'. Then she looked to Sam. "And you're my mother?"

Sam looked down, not really sure how to respond to this.

"Why was I created?" Fran looked to Sam and Rodney.

"We originally-" Sam started but Rodney cut her off.

"We made you to stop the Replicators. Your purpose is to increase attraction between nanite cells to-"

"To fuse their protons and neutrons together?" FRAN finished for him.

Rodney blinked. "Uh, yes."

FRAN seemed to think this over to herself quietly.

"Are you.. Okay with that?" Sam asked with concern.

FRAN then turned and smiled to Sam. "Yes. It is my reason for being, Mother! Shouldn't we all strive to do what we were created to do?"

Sam looked unsure and a little upset. She went back to work on her computer quietly.  
Zelenka looked at Rodney surprised. Dr. McKay sighed and looked back at him.  
He mumbled silently "Never should have given her speech."  
"Yeah." Zelenka agreed peering too the side at the girl. "It's just weird, you know?" Rodney continued and Radek nodded.


	2. Conscience

**Chapter 2. Conscience**

"I don't know about this." Sam Carter said to the group that consisted of Colonel Ellis, Dr. McKay and Dr. Zelenka.

"Don't know? Are you saying this might not work?" Colonel Ellis asked with obvious impatience.

"No. Of course it'll work. All where going to do is basically super magnetise all the nanite cells together into a blob." Dr. McKay replied and then waved his hands around in front of him demonstrating. "A very, very big blob."

"But." Carter started. The group turned to her. She lowered her head down for a second reading herself to what she guessed would be a fight between the battle anxious Colonels. She looked back up at them determined. "We can't just send her to her death. She has sentience."

"Sentience?" Ellis asked bored.

"She's very.. Uh,.. Human." Radek put in warily.

Colonel Ellis crossed his arms. "She's a machine Doctor."

"Yes." McKay agreed, raising a finger to counter it. "but-"

"Do we ask our ships if it's okay to be put into a fire fight?" Colonel Ellis continued.

"No, but-" McKay started again exasperated that the annoying man wouldn't let him talk, only to be cut off again.

"Do we ask our drones if they feel up to being fired at the enemy?"

"No.." Rodney replied grinding his teeth.

"Do we-" Ellis started but was cut off by Carter standing up, and glaring hard at Ellis.

"Colonel Ellis. You will leave Atlantis now and not set foot in this city again. Is that understood?" Carter ordered strongly.

"Excuse me?" Colonel Ellis asked confused.

"I've already warned you about talking down to the people under my command, and treating them badly. Now you can leave to your ship or be put under guard in a room. Which is it Colonel?"

Colonel Ellis's eyes widened. "You can't be serious."

Carter leaned forward, voice low. "I am. I'm in charge of this expedition.. And right now I think you're a security threat."

Colonel Ellis's eyes narrowed. "And how could I possible pose a security threat?"

Rodney's eyes widened as he figured it out. He snapped his fingers and pointed at Ellis. "You could take FRAN and force her to do the job without us!"

Sam nodded to McKay's idea and tapped her radio. "Major Lorne."

"Fran? Who's Fran?" Colonel Ellis asked confused.

"Yes Ma'am?" Evans voice asked over the comms.

"We need you and some of your men up here. It appears Colonel Ellis need to be put under house arrest."

"House arrest? But Ma'am, he could just pop back up to the Apollo whenever he'd want too?"

"I know Major. That's why you're going up there with him." Sam responded.

"Ma'am?" Lorne asked confused as he made his way inside the room.

"I'm letting the crew know for the time being you're in charge of the Apollo."

Lorne's eyes widened as he and his men put restraints on Ellis. "If you say so Ma'am."

After Major Lorne, his men and Colonel Ellis left the room, Sam sat down exasperated. She put her head in her hands and groaned. "What did I just do?"

"You stood up for me again... Like a bad ass! Like a really, really hot blonde bad ass!" Rodney swooned, blue eyes full of wonder and awe.

Sam took a deep breath. "I didn't do it for you Rodney... I did it for the principality of the thing."

"Sure.." Rodney smirked. "But now I know you love me."

Before Sam could retort Zelenka cleared his throat. The two turned too him as if just remembering he was in the room at all. "You know.. Either way, FRAN did say she wanted to go through with it." Zelenka put in.

Sam began thinking it over when suddenly a voice called out. "It wouldn't have worked anyway." Sam looked up too see FRAN standing in between the slit panels that had opened up for her to be joined in the conference room. Her guards in tow behind her.

FRAN continued as she looked around at the rooms occupants. "After running the calculations myself I have concluded that the Replicators would be able to adapt much faster then Father has predicted."

"Really?" Rodney asked going over to her and she showed him her tablet.

"So we would have made Repli-zilla" Radek stated, with raised eyebrows as he peered over the twos shoulders.

"Yes, if you had followed the past plan. However, I believe I have a solution to that problem." Fran looked over Rodney. "Is it alright if I show you my new calculations, Father?"

"What?" Rodney asked for a second confused as he kept evaluating her prediction. "Oh, yes." He snapped his fingers. "You may need me to go over your work. See if any mistakes are made."

FRAN gave a calm smile. "I am sure my calculations are fine, but yes.. I would be interested in your opinion and expertise, Father. Surely any ideas would greatly better my own."

Rodney smirked, proudly. Enjoying the polite boost to his ego. "Yes. Right. Lead on." He waved his hand in front of them towards the way out.

"Wait." Sam raised a hand stopping them. "I thought we just decided against sending FRAN to sacrifice herself."

Rodney paused in thought, frowning. You could see the wheels turning in his head through his eyes."

FRAN smiled prettily at Sam. "Not to worry, Mother. I will not need to be sacrificed."

"You... Won't?" Radek asked curious.

FRAN looked to him, her smile still bright. "No Dr. Zelenka. I have figured out the proper calibrations needed to construct a cube just as Father originally wanted."

Everyone's eyes widened across the room. FRAN just kept smiling, even more so now that she believed she had made her parents happy. Then she lead the way back to the lab.


End file.
